The Truth Behind Left 4 Dead
by Tru BX Skillz
Summary: How the Left 4 Dead infection REALLY started!


The TRUTH Behind 

Left 4 Dead

By: Elijah M. Marti

Chapter one: The hour of the experiment

The hour was supposed to be the hour of the most dangerous experiment ever conceived by the minds and powers of mankind. This experiment was supposed to keep the balance of life and death to the positive point of view, or else something ungodly would become a reality. Something that neither god nor any other being would have ever wanted. Unfortunately, the experiment didn't go to our expectations. It was the day of August 7, 2007. The Black Mesa incident, combine overthrow, and alien invasion just weren't enough to put the Black Mesa incorporation out of trying the dangerous experiments and unearthly scientific studies. The Aperture science incorporation also experience some technical difficulties during the incident with the portal gun experiment but quickly grew back to a successful underground science corporation which had a great interest in Black Mesa. Both very powerful companies formed an ultimate science experiments group by the name of Aperture Mesa. Being the world's best in advanced supernatural technology, military equipment, and scientific studies, the Aperture Mesa Corp. decided to go into a more advanced type of scientific study. A study that no man or supernaturally cursed being could have ever imagined let alone try to make into a reality. The Aperture Mesa Corp. was working on a portal so large and with enough energy to travel to alternate universes. This was Doctor Freeman's experiment. Doctor Gordon Freeman was a survivor and hero of the Black Mesa incident.

"Hello Mr. Freeman", Dr. Freeman's friend Gregory said. Gregory was the protector of the old abandoned cemetery outside the border of city 17, the Combines most high security prison in which Dr. Freeman escaped from.

"Good afternoon Gregory. Is the experiment ready for the test?"

"Just about sire. There's just one little problem we have."

"What would that little problem be?"

"Well sire none of the test subjects came to test the portal."

"Well then I will test it myself." Gregory looked at Dr. Freeman with fear and shock in his eyes.

"Sire, you?"

"Yes me. Why are you so shocked? It'll be like old times for me."

"But Doctor Freeman, we never tested this before. We don't kno-"

"Well then I guess we will test it now, won't we?

"But sire-"

"No buts! I don't want to hear another word out of you objecting my demands!"

"Well…" There was a long pause as Gregory stared at Freeman. "Well fine then"

Gregory escorted Dr. Freeman into the test room which contained a gun nearly identical to Freeman's old gravity gun, only a bit larger and made of platinum and crystal clear electrical wiring which made the gun functional.

"So Gregory, this is the moment we have been waiting for?" Freeman asks.

"Yes Doctor Freeman," Gregory responds. "This gun contains all the correct coordinates and correct wiring that you wished to be tested and we believe that we have finally made a success on our experiment. We may have finally found a way to go to alternate universes. Just think about it Doctor Freeman. When our world comes to an end we can finally tell the world that they can be saved by traveling to some other world and just rein habiting it."

Dr. Freeman stops Gregory before he can say another word. "I thought you said that within traveling to alternate universes that we will exists in their universes and in the same exact world, but only that there can be anything different with the universe that we will be in. Not that we will teleport into another planet altogether."

"Sir that's why I wanted to get test subjects before we sent anybody as important as you into it."

"Oh well. I guess we will just have to take the chance at tremendous success or fatal failure."

"If you say so sire. Please, let me escort you to the launch room to finalize the test of the experiment."

Freeman and Gregory went to the launch room where hundreds of scientist who are originally from the Aperture Science Corp. and the survivors of the Black Mesa incident were working on getting the Universe Ark set up and ready to launch. The Universe Arch was the area that the Universe Gun, or the U.G., was supposed to be fired into. The Universe Arch was the only invention in the world that had enough dark matter and a mixture of every single deadly chemical able to open the portal and to make it to be able to go through.

"Hello Dr. Freeman," Alex said. Alex assisted Freeman in the destruction of the Combine portal.

"Hello Alex," Freeman responded.

"I understand that you're the one that's going to test out the U.G. right?

"That's correct."

"You need help going through with this?"

"If you wished."

"Alright Greg, star up the sequence!"

Gregory went into a small room with a window in front of the mainframe controls. He used the mainframe controls to activate the Arch countdown. Gregory grabs the intercom and announces, "Alright Doctor Freeman, the countdown has been initiated. When the countdown reaches zero you will need to fire the U.G. If you don't then the Arch can automatically go into a self-destruct sequence. If it does then it's game over for us.

Freeman aimed the U.G. towards the Arch.

Gregory announces, "T-Minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Fire!

To be continued in chapter 2:

The Destruction of God's Reality


End file.
